


Kind Of A Romantic Note To It

by casstayinmyass



Category: Four Rooms (1995), Reservoir Dogs (1992) RPF, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Military Kink, Military Uniforms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Tim Roth x Reader Smut Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Collection of my tumblr Tim Roth/Reader fics!





	1. Those Eyes (Tim Roth x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Will be adding more, just backing up in case of the adult ban. Ugh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family friend Tim Roth comes over for dinner one night, and the heat between you two is undeniable. One thing leads to another, and soon, the attraction is more than both of you can bear.

You pull some shorts on, hearing the call of your parents that the guest is arriving. They were having a family friend from school over, someone you’d never met before.

You walk out into the hallway just as your parents are greeting their old friend.

“(y/n)! This is Tim Roth. He’s a good friend of mine from drama school,” your dad beams. Tim is a man as old as your dad with silver in his blonde hair and beard and a sexy squint. He’s wearing a tight navy tshirt that hugs his lithe muscles, and you can see his abs from where the shirt is riding up.

Tim’s caught off guard as he sees you, and he blinks. “Hell-o,” he says, eyes dipping down a little far to be considered friendly.

“Nice to meet you,” you smirk, biting your lip. He obviously has the same idea as you, and holds your stare. You make sure to fully eye him as he greets you, and when you look back at him, he just narrows his eyes, lips tight in a small, cocky smile. He suddenly tears his gaze off of you, relocating his attention.

“Well. I’m sure looking forward to the feast you’ve prepared,” he brings up, looking to your parents.

“Oh, it’s nothing much…” Their voices trail off as you watch from behind. Tim’s ass looks amazing in those jeans. You also notice some tattoos running up his arms. Excitement fills you as you realize what this means. You could have a shot at seducing your dad’s best friend– it doesn’t get more exhilarating than that.

Making it to the top of the stairs, you tap on Tim’s back a little, winking as you go past. His brow furrows a little, but he keeps a level head.

“How old did you say your daughter was?” he mentions, and your mother comes over to hug you.

“Well, she’s growing up!”

The corner of Tim’s mouth quirks up, and his eyes say exactly what he’s thinking:  _Yes, she certainly is. And in all the right places._

You sit down at the table across from the guest, and continue to watch him. His eyes are dark, mysterious, and he’s got laugh lines around them. His lips are thoroughly kissable, and fuck, you just want to see him without a shirt.

—

“Would you pass the salad, daddy?” you ask your dad, but look at Tim pointedly as you say the word. He won’t give in. He just quirks an eyebrow, and turns to your dad to chat about school.

As they’re talking and as everyone is eating the dinner, you keep making eyes at Tim, sultry eyes that conveyed everything you wanted to do to him, that you wanted him to do to you. He finally catches your eye, and looks right back at you. You bite your lip, and lean forward in the chair a little, letting your top fall to flash your cleavage. Tim fights the urge to comment, and instead shifts in his seat. Fuck, you were already giving him a hard on, and you had barely met. Tossing his napkin down over his lap, he feels you undress him with your eyes as he pretended to be interested in your father’s graduation story.

After dinner, as Tim’s leaving, you rush down the stairs.

“I’ll walk you to your car,” you say, and close the front door. As you two walk to his expensive looking car, Tim pulls out a cigarette, lights it, and takes a few quick drags on it before turning to you warily.

“You smoke?”

Your fingers graze his as you accept the burning cigarette, and you take a deep drag, relishing in the fact that his lips had touched it not a second ago. He steals it back.

“Alright, don’t finish the damn thing,” he mutters, plucking it from your lips and placing it between his own again. He takes a double drag, exhales the smoke in a plume that the wind carries, and takes one more. Speed smoked down to the butt, he flicks it, and leans against his car, crossing his arms. He gives you a long, hard look.

“Just what do you think you’re doing then? Eh?”

You blink innocently, pausing. “I don’t know what you mean, Mr. Roth.” He takes a step toward you, so close he’s in your personal space. He then tilts your chin up.

“You know bloody well what I mean. This little game you’re playing.” You try to fake being speechless, but as he leans down, you truly can’t think of many words. Just as you ready your lips for him to kiss you, he stops moving in. “Careful, love. Looks like the ones you were giving me in there at the table are gonna get you into trouble.”

—–

The entire week, you can’t get your father’s sexy British friend out of your head… his intense gaze, the confident refusal of your advances, the teasing. You had to excuse yourself numerous times a day, whenever you would think of him, to take care of yourself. You always ended up in your room, biting your fist and moaning his name like a slutty little whore as you shoved three fingers into yourself, fucking your cunt and imagining Tim’s voice in your ear.

You gasped audibly when your mother told you they had invited Tim back the following weekend.

“What’s the matter?” she had asked, “Don’t you like him?”

“He’s alright,” you had answered languidly, rubbing your thighs together.  _You’d get him this time._

—–

At the dinner table the following weekend, you sit beside Tim, and you can barely contain yourself. You brush your foot against his leg, then get up.

“Meet me in the guest bathroom in five minutes,” you whisper, lips just ghosting by his ear. He coughs, and you saunter upstairs. When you get up to the guest bathroom, you fix your hair in the mirror, imagining his fingers tugging through it. You smirk at your reflection, and unbutton your denim shorts a little, exposing the small tattoo on your hipbone.

Five minutes later, Tim clears his throat at the table. He thought of just ignoring your request, but he couldn’t just leave you stranded up there. (Well, perhaps he could have– his resolve just wasn’t as good as he thought).

The door swings open. “What’re you doing?” he hisses, then regards your state of mild undress. “Oh, Christ.”

“Tim, please,” you urge, getting up, “ _Please_ , I’ve been thinking about nothing but you all week.”

“That makes two of us,” he huffs, running a hand through his hair.

“I’ve been touching myself thinking of you since your visit,” you moan, getting closer to him. He eyes you peripherally.

“…Yeah?”

“Every fucking night,” you whisper. “I need you so bad… I’m so fucking wet for you right now, I need you.”

“I can’t do this,” he shakes his head insistently, “I can’t do this to your dad.”

“You’re not fucking my dad,” you smirk.

“No, I’m just fucking his young daughter!” he mutters, holding his head at the very concept.

“I’m an adult, we’re two adults, what’s the problem?”

“If you can’t see the problem, I am genuinely concerned for you.”

“Come on,” you whisper, “Nobody’ll know… I won’t tell if you won’t.”

“(y/n), you’ve got to stop…” Tim says weakly.

“I know you want me,” you grin wickedly, taking his hand and putting it down your shorts, between your legs. He clenches his jaw, running his fingers up your slick panties, and his eyes shut.

“Bloody girl’s gonna be the death of me.” You smile successfully, and slam your lips against his, closing the washroom door all the way. “Oh, god…” he breathes through the kiss, and you rock your hips against him, feeling his erection already straining.

“You work fast,” you giggle, rubbing his cock, and Tim hums.

“Not difficult with you. Oh ffff– alright, enough, get on that counter there, take off those shorts and the panties too. You get one go, then it’s back downstairs, yea?”

You nod in excitement, and he watches you sit back on the counter, spreading your legs for him. He gives that sexy squint again, taking in your body as he puts both hands on your thighs. He then stands between your legs, and undoes his belt, pulling his cock out and stroking it a few times. Your pussy clenches at the sight of his erection, desperate to feel it inside of you. He steps forward, and puts a strong hand on your back, sliding you just forward enough to receive him. Your legs wrap around his back, leveraging under his ass as he finally buries himself in.

“Oh shit, you’re brilliant,” he murmurs.

“You sound surprised,” you tease.

“Didn’t expect you to have much experience.”

“What, you expected me to be a virgin?!”

He gives a toothy grin, raising his eyebrows at you. “Now I wouldn’t go that far.”

You reach behind him, grabbing the bottom of his sexy T-Shirt, and lift it above his head, exposing his lean muscular form.

“Holy fuck,” you breathe, and he grins.

“I’m not little everywhere.”

You huff, rocking down onto his dick and moaning. “No, you’re really not.”

“Cmon,” he whispers, “We gotta be quick, are you close?”

“Touch me,” you groan, and he gets the hint, moving down to perfectly circle your clit with his thumb.

“Ahh, that’s brilliant, fucking top notch,” he hisses, already going harder.

“Deeper,” you gasp, clutching onto his biceps, and he lifts you up a little so that he’s holding you against the counter on him, changing the angles. He slides even deeper now, and you feel your orgasm approach.

“Fuck, please!” you cry.

“Shhh,” he whispers, but soon loses his ability to stay quiet as well as you start squeezing yourself around him. You give a wicked smirk as you fuck yourself on him, and he growls, capturing your lips in a bruising, dizzying kiss, all mouth and tongue. It’s sloppy, but you love it, and as you bite down on his bottom lip, he feels it, making a little noise and letting you go. He quickly pulls out, jerking himself in front of you. You grin.

“Come on me, daddy.”

His eyes widen, and he positions himself, letting his sticky release land on your lower stomach and a little on your thigh. He catches his breath, grabbing the side of the counter. You pout.

“I didn’t come.”

He blinks at you. “You didn’t?” He sighs, and beckons. “Come ‘ere.” You saunter over, cum dripping from your thighs, and he licks his lips. He then gestures again. “Let daddy take care of that.”

With that, he flips you around, bending you over the sink and parting your folds. He shoves two fingers into you, then three, then four as you’re begging for him, the overstimulation bringing you so goddamn close, oh god, oh god, you need it,  _right there, yes, yes—_

“Tim, ohgodplease!” you shout, and he fingers you harder, curving up until the only sound you can hear is him going in and out with them.

“Look at you,” he growls, “Bent over your bathroom sink for me, what a little whore.”

“Ughhh…”

“I want to feel you come around my fingers. Okay, love? I know you can do that for me…” He presses up against you from behind, one hand bracing himself on your back and the other still inside you. You can feel his chest there, and he jerks you up by the arm, catching you against him so that your bodies are adjacent. He fingers you at this angle for a total of five seconds, before you whine out his name and come hard, gushing all over his hand.

“That’s it… that’s it… thaaat’s right,” he murmurs in your ear, “I want to feel all of it.”

When you’re done coming, you slump back into him, and he presses a kiss to the side of your cheek, letting you go.

“My god,” he remarks, pulling his jeans back up and doing the buckle, “I really can’t believe I’ve just done that.”

“Believe it, cause you did,” you wink, and he shakes his head, a smile of disbelief on his lips.

“God damn lucky I know your dad.”

“It is lucky,” you nod, “Because that means you’ll come back for another visit.”

He nods too. “And… I s'pose if you’re on your best behaviour,” he says softly, “I might fuck you again. And again. And again, until that pretty little pussy can’t take it anymore.” He smirks. “Shall we rejoin the others?”

You bite your lip excitedly, following behind your new lover. His ass really does look magnificent in those jeans.


	2. Those Eyes - Part II (Tim Roth x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your dad’s friend Tim is invited on a family trip up to the cabin.

The family’s going up to the cabin, and you couldn’t be more excited. Not because of visiting the cabin, per say… but because of who’s coming with you.

Realizing there was a guest bedroom and it had been a couple months since you all had visited with Tim, your dad had invited him along. Hallelujah and praise be. You and he had been looking for a way to inconspicuously get together– and you had found a way, you going over to his place instead of going out bar hopping with friends, etc..

But it always had to end after one night… now you’ve got the whole weekend with him.

Pulling on your mittens and toque, you look around at the red, orange, and yellow of the surrounding trees as you drive over to Tim’s place to pick him up. You can barely contain your excitement– in more ways than one.

“Tim’ll have to sit in the back with you,” your dad says, pulling into the driveway you’ve come to know well, “Unless you’re not that comfortable with that, then… I guess your mom could switch back there.”

“No,” you say quickly, “Like I said before, I like him. He’s… nice.”

You all look out, and Tim’s standing there by his door, backpack over his shoulder. He jogs over, making eye contact with you first before your dad gets out and hugs his friend.

“Well,” Tim gets in, “What an invitation! I’m jazzed to check out this place of yours,” he says, getting settled in the back beside you.

“Fall at the cottage is just beautiful,” your mom says, “You won’t be disappointed.”

“Yeah, and there’s lots of stuff to do,” your dad adds, turning onto the highway, “You can read, sit by the fire, watch TV, go for walks, all kinds of great stuff.”

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll find a way to pass the time,” Tim says mischievously, winking at you. You bite your lip.

You get to the cabin a little after midday, and start unpacking.

“You dropped this,” Tim says at your door, holding up a bra, and you smirk.

“Keep it.”

“Are you out of your mind?! I’ll look like a pervert, your dad’s gonna kill me.”

“He’ll kill you if he finds out,” you turn, wrapping your arms around his neck, “Which he won’t.”

“Right, if you’ve learned how to keep your mouth shut while I fuck the shit out of you,” he retorts, pulling a beanie on, “I’m going out to help with firewood.”

“Can I come?” you grin. He steps back inside your door frame to point at you.

“No, you’re just gonna misbehave.”

You giggle, blowing him a kiss, and watch that amazing ass walk away.

Later, your mother and father are in the living room, and your dad’s already almost finished making the dinner for tonight. Tim had been relaxing on the snowy patio with your mom with some ciders and smokes, and you were in your bedroom, “preparing” for dinner.

Your hand slips under the sheets of your bed.

“God… ugh, Tim, yes…” you whisper, pushing three fingers into your slick heat. You just couldn’t wait– Tim looked so good today, and the way he’d been looking at you, as if he wants to devour you, made you wet beyond comfort. “Please… please–”

Just then, a knock sounds at the door, and it opens.

“Hey. You, troublemaker. I’ve been sent by your dad to retrieve you for dinner.”

You keep going, maintaining eye contact as you finger yourself. You go even faster, turned on by the very man watching you, and he finally catches on to what you’re doing.

“Bloody hell,” he murmurs, “You’re such a slut, you know that? Couldn’t even wait for tonight.” He stalks over to the bed, slamming the door, and pulls the cover off you, yanking your legs over his shoulders. Just as his mouth is about to seal over your wet pussy, you hear your parents call both of you. He gives a wicked smirk, and lets go of you. You whine, but he gives you a look.

“I’m not gonna fuck you if you can’t be a good girl. Got it?”

You pout, then smile. “Yes sir.”

The older British man rolls his eyes, and helps you up, opening the door.

Dinner is just as tense for you both as the first two were. Tim knows you’re making eyes at him– it’s what you do– and he’s still ignoring them on purpose, instead wiggling his eyebrows at you every so often or licking his lips in your general direction. Honestly, you’re on the verge of an orgasm– from masturbating, and from Tim’s teasing. If you just… grind again the chair s little… just like that, oh god, oh god you’re right there…

“So (y/n),” Tim smirks, knowing full well what you’re doing, “What’s your favorite thing to do up here at the cabin?”

You want to growl at him, but you smile pleasantly. “I snowboard sometimes. Go snowshoeing. Drink by the fire, sit in the hot tub when it’s snowing at night.”

“Yea? Sounds lovely,” he nods, and you bite your lip. He gestures under the table inconspicuously as your parents are talking, so you “drop” your napkin, dipping under the table. Oh god. He’s got his pants unzipped. You want so badly to suck him off, but you can’t. You’re right beside your parents.

“Where is that napkin…” you feign, taking longer, and jesus christ, he takes his cock out. You quickly reach down, and rub yourself off, just that last little bit you need while staring at Tim’s hard cock, and bite back a moan, coming hard on your hands and knees.

“Everything alright down there?” your mom jokes.

“Just looking for my… ahhh,” you gasp, and come back up to your seat. “Found it.”

“I’m sure you did,” Tim smirks, and you watch your parents’ puzzled looks as they continue to eat. Fine. Two can play at this game, just like last time.

After dinner, you four play a round of cards. Tim is sitting beside you at the table now, and you’re both on one side of the table. When nobody suspects a thing, you reach over, and shove your hand down Tim’s pants. He chokes, and tries to pry your hand away, but you’ve already taken his cock in hand, stroking him to hardness. At the mercy of your touch now, he looks over at you with a “you better not stop” glare, and you smirk smugly. As the game goes on, you’re still jerking him off, and just as he’s lifting out of his seat slightly to come, you take your hand out. He lets out a growl, and your parents look over.

“Not a good hand?” your dad jokes. Tim manages a smile.

“Mm, just haven’t got the best poker face, I’m afraid.”

When you’re sure your parents have gone to bed later, you saunter down the hall, quiet as a mouse. Your parents’ bedroom is above your room on the second floor, so you don’t have to worry much, but just in case, you don’t make any noise. Just as you’re tapping lightly on Tim’s door, he swings it open, and practically drags you in, closing it promptly. He’s shirtless already with his jeans undone, and you moan at the sight of him. He cuts you off as he takes your arms and brings you in for a rough kiss, not relenting until you’ve kissed your way back to the bed.

“Think you can tease me all night, eh, you little minx?” he growls, tossing your legs open, “Not a chance. I’m gonna fuck you til you can’t move.”

“Ohh, god,” you grin, and he shoves his pants down, positioning himself and sliding into your welcoming wetness. You moan, trying to keep your voice down, and he pushes in, grimacing with that hard squint you find so sexy.

“Yeah… yeah, fuck me, Tim, that’s so good…” you breathe, knees hiked up. Tim holds your wrists together while holding himself up on the bed with the other hand. You toss back your head, and he brings one hand down to massage your breasts. You begin to feel your orgasm, and he smirks, watching you shake underneath him.

“T-Ti–Tim…” you gasp, clutching onto him, and he pounds in again, sending your body into a climax so powerful you shudder. His salacious eyes watch how your breasts bounce with every thrust, and he chuckles.

“Look at you, you little slut. Coming for daddy so fast… you wanted me all day, didn’t you? And you weren’t shy about it, no…”

You giggle, but are silenced as he pounds in again, making the bed jolt a couple inches back. He just keeps holding you beneath him, leaning down every now and then to capture your lips in a rough, biting kiss.

“Ag-gain?” you manage out, already on your way to the third orgasm of the night, “Fuck…” He nods.

“I’m gonna make sure you’re good and satisfied. That’s impossible with you though, isn’t it?”

You hum, looping your arms around his neck, and sweat rolls down his brow, still watching you intensely. Your fingers wrap around his tattooed bicep, and you feel your third climax approach, coming in waves.

“God Tim, fuck me… fuck me, fuck me, daddy, I need your big cock…”

“Yeah, princess. You enjoying daddy’s cock? You’re being such a good little girl…”

You squeal, and come again around his dick, shaking and gasping as he holds your head. He then tenses up, thrusts a few more times, and pulls out, jerking his cock a few times before coming on the bed sheets.

You lay there, eyes wide. “You were pissed tonight, weren’t you?”

He clears his throat, frowning as he throws an arm behind you to lay with you. “Inspired, let’s say.”

You roll into him, and cuddle up. He hesitates a little, but lets you after making the brief decision.

“Tomorrow, I wanna take you snowshoeing,” you mutter into his chest. He stares down at you, both eyebrows raised.

“Fine, but no screwing in the snow. I don’t feel like freezing my dick off by the end of the week, thanks.”

You giggle, and the two of you enjoy the sound of the whipping, howling winter wind just outside the cabin window, nobody still the wiser; you’re damn lucky you’d been getting away with this much.


	3. You Look Better Dirty (Emil Blonsky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie: Incredible Hulk. 
> 
> You know Emil’s had a long, hard day at work. You wait for him to come home to make it better.

You squirm where you’re sitting. You’re dressed in lingerie, Emil’s favorite on you, and waiting on your knees, hands manually tied behind your back, for him to get home from his work day. Apparently today was a big training day to get ready for some top secret mission he had originally been brought here to carry out.

You two had been dating for about a year now, ever since Emil had come over here on military loan to work for Ross. He loved the prospect of what he was doing, and the catastrophically groundbreaking project they were working toward– he just didn’t respect his commanding officer like he did back in the marines. You hadn’t moved in together yet, as you had just gotten out of school and were figuring your life out, and though he was 47, he wasn’t quite ready to settle down yet either. You did, however, have his house key, and used it often for shit like this.

You squirm again, wishing you could reach yourself for just a little relief. You had been waiting for a good half hour, in this particularly… compromising position.  _Hurry up, Emil, fuck!_

Finally, the door jiggles and unlocks, and he comes in, grunting slightly as he drops his bag. He’s extra dirty today, his blonde hair is in his face, and he looks fired up, in an odd, beat sort of way. He starts to take off his military gloves… until he sees you.

“Hello,” he murmurs, “What’s this…?” He starts to circle you, like a predator. He tosses his earpiece, and it hits the floor with a clatter. You gasp, biting your lip, and he starts to work his jacket open. “What is this… pretty little thing on my floor?” Your breath is already starting to quicken, staring up at him glowering down at you.

“Thought I’d make your day a little better,” you smirk, and he hums.

“Hm. It was pretty fucking bad… Ross thinks I’m his little bitch, that’ll come at his beck and call.” He lifts his chin, clenching his jaw. “He should know better by now. You’re my little bitch, aren’t you?”

You nod, licking your lips and arching your back.

“I’ll always come for you.”

He chuckles low in his throat, grinning at you salaciously. “Cheeky linguist.” His eyes roam your body, presented to him. You can tell he wants to touch, but he stands his ground, still circling you as if he’s waiting for a command to approach the target. “Now… onto that bad day, love.” You shift in your kneeling position, and accidentally moan. His brow furrows a little. “Are you…?” His eyes widen a little, and you start to smile.

“Remote’s in the bedside table drawer.”

He practically dashes over there, and you bite back a giggle as he retrieves it, and sees that it’s off. He smirks, and gently turns on the vibrator inside you to the lowest setting. You sigh softly, grinding down, and he turns it back off. You pout at him, so he turns it back on, slowly climbing with the intensity setting. You bite your lip, reduced to a shivering, begging mess. Your pussy is pulsing, and you need to come… you’re so, so close, and as you finally look up through your haze, you see he’s watching you closely, aroused beyond belief. The line of his hard cock is already evident through his uniform pants, but he’s not touching himself… just watching you.

“Fuck… fuck, Emil,” you whine, clenching around the vibrator. He turns it up to full, making you scream for him, but just as you’re about to come, he brings it down to the lowest setting, leaving it at a dull buzz.

“Now that my girl’s nice and horny,” he says, unbuckling his belt and taking his cock out, “Get to it.”

You exhale shakily, and crawl over to him, whimpering slightly. Wrapping your lips around the tip, you’re already turned on even more, slick running down your inner thigh, and Emil puts a hand on your head, moaning.

“Cmon… take it like a good little slut,” he mumbles, and you suckle on the head, slowly moving to lick the underside, along the vein, and down to deep throat him. He groans, head falling back. “You suck cock like a fuckin whore,” he says. “Bloody good… keep up the good work…”

“It’s so big,” you moan, taking him again, and he nods.

“Yeah… yeah, suck on it like you need it.”

“I love it…”

“Yeah, go for it, that’s it, (y/n)…”

You whine his name as he turns up the vibrator, and you go faster on his dick, bobbing your head amd holding him at the base to fully take him all in. He begins to roll his hips, and his cock hits the back of your throat. He puts his thumb on your bottom lip and you part your lips as he pulls his cock out slowly, letting it sit on your tongue. He hums, biting his lip.

“Look at how good you look. On your knees for me, where you should be. You like taking this cock, yeah?”

“Mhmm,” you try to lick him.

“That’s a good girl,” he grimaces, and pushes back between your lips, holding your head with both hands, “Gonna come soon, sweets.” You bob your head again, and swallow around the head, drawing a strangled noise from your boyfriend as he starts to come down your throat. He tenses up, and you watch the sexy muscles in his lower stomach flex as he rides out his climax. You suck until he’s finished, when you pop off and lick your lips again.

“That was so good, daddy.”

He smirks, his eyes falling down to your lips then back up to your eyes. “Yeah, you enjoyed, baby girl?”

“Uh huh. I love sucking you off, sir.”

He shivers, and runs a hand through his hair. He then smiles, and helps you up, untying your hands. “How long were you waiting down there, babe?!”

“A long fucking while,” you giggle, “You sure took your time, Captain Blonsky.”

“Well, if I’d a known you were waiting at home for me like a slutty little gift, I would have moved my ass.” He winks, and kisses you deeply, pulling you in. You moan, and he then quirks an eyebrow. “Oh.”

He turns up the dial on the control, and you fall against him, clutching at his uniform jacket as you gasp and feel the waves of your orgasm hit you. He keeps his hand on your lower back to support you through it, watching your face the whole time, and gives you another quick kiss once you’re finished.

“Take out for dinner?”


	4. Tomorrow (Emil Blonsky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie: Incredible Hulk. 
> 
> You know how your boyfriend feels about the upcoming mission.

“Emil.”

He looks up at you, as if noticing you for the first time.

“Oh, (y/n).” He clears his throat, running a hand through his blond hair. “What’re you doin here?”

You raise an eyebrow. “Tomorrow’s the big day. You think I don’t know you? You think I don’t know you’re driving yourself crazy with anxiety?”

He sighs, shooting you an apologetic grimace. “Right. That came out wrong.”

You smile softly, and pat the seat next to you. “Grab dinner, it’s in the fridge. I made your favorite. Then come sit.”

You hear him open the fridge, and groan. “Have I told you lately that I love you?”

“Not enough!” you joke. He starts shovelling food into his mouth without even warming it up, and collapses next to you. “So,” you say as the British former marine takes a seat beside you, “Tomorrow it happens.”

“Mmm,” he grunts through a mouthful. You stroke the hair from his face.

“Couldn’t you have just had a normal midlife crisis, babe? Like, I don’t know… taking a trip to Europe, or shaving your head or something?”

He laughs. “No. Too ordinary for little old me.”

“Apparently,” you scoff, “Instead of taking a booby trip, you’re gonna inject yourself with monster serum for the government.”

He chokes down another bite of his dinner, and turns to you. “How do you know what I’m doing?”

You give him a look. “You talk in your sleep.”

He rubs his face. “Shit. Well anyway, I don’t need a booby trip. I’ve got your boobies.”

You roll your eyes, and giggle as he sets his plate down. But he doesn’t go in for the kiss as usual.

“Something’s wrong,” you say, and he readjusts in his seat.

“Just nerves. I used to get them before being deployed. They’ll never go away, no matter how many times they ship me out. Part of life.”

You sigh. “Are you sure that’s all it is?”

“Yea. I mean, I’ve done it a billion times, but…”

You look into his eyes, and see that he’s close to tears. You sigh, and wrap your arms around his neck, dragging him over to you to hold.

“You’re okay, Emil. I’m here for a reason. I’ll always be here for you.” You shake your head. “I mean what the fuck does Ross expect you to do, become a superhero?”

Emil stares at the carpet. “I could.”

You look at him, and bite your lip. You know that look that your boyfriend gives. “Hey. Don’t forget where you came from. You’re a soldier, not some killing machine Ross can steer like a battleship. You’re a man, you’re a valuable human being, who I love, not just some crazy effective weapon. I don’t want to lose you to a monster… no matter how good it feels.”

He turns to you, wipes the tears from his eyes, and cups his hand behind your head, drawing you in for a kiss. You hesitate, dipping out of it.

“Yeah, I know feelings aren’t a thing with you, but you can’t kiss your way out of this one, Captain,” you put a finger on his lips, and your hand falls down to rest on his chest. He looks you in the eyes, imploring you, and you look down to his lips.

“I’m not the bad guy,” he mutters, “I’m working with the good guys. Have been all my life. So why do I feel like I’m doing something wrong here?”

You shrug. “Nerves, like you said?”

“S'pose.” He shakes his head. “No, you’re right. That great green beast thinks it can outsmart us, smash us up into little bits? He’ll have another thing coming with me. I’m trained for this. There’s nothing right or normal about that thing, and I’m gonna put a stop to it, like a good bloody soldier, the best, like I am. I’ll show everybody, including you, what I’m made of, like I’ve always done.”

“Emil,” you sigh, “Look. You’re doing your macho thing again. I’m scared for you. I know you’re scared for you. I’m sure what you’re doing is right. I know it. Just promise… when it happens, you won’t hurt me.”

He pulls you in and hugs you, holding your head to his chest and closing his eyes. You two stay that way for a minute, before you crawl into and curl up in his lap, hugging him tighter. He sighs, kissing the top of your head.

“I would never hurt you. I could never. You’re my beating heart. Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

You lean up, and kiss him. “And I don’t mean in the bedroom. I don’t mean don’t wreck me with your freakish stamina and don’t pound me through the wall with you superhuman dick, cause that sounds kinda hot.” He starts to laugh, and turns you over in his lap, putting his fingers down your panties slowly. You giggle, and grab his hand. “I mean don’t turn your back on me.”

He nods soberly, leaving your panties alone, and squeezes your hand. “I know. Can’t promise anything about the megadick though. I might have an outrageous sex drive once I get these pesky injections, I might want to absolutely pummel you on every surface of this house, all night.”

“I’m gonna be begging for mercy!” you laugh.

“You’ll be begging for something,” he grins, bumping his hips up into your ass, and as you squeal, he pulls you into a proper kiss, which turns into making out on the couch for a while, slow and lazy and perfect.

“If all else fails,” you break away, “Tell Ross to fuck off. You can do that.”

Emil nods slowly, and hugs you back to him, staring off. He knows he can't.


	5. Room 326: Ted Finds Love (Ted the Bellhop x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie: Four Rooms.
> 
> You, a guest of the hotel, and Ted, the bellhop of the hotel, share one thing: you’re both having a miserable New Years. Maybe a little company will make it better.

Marching down the hall, Ted lets out a low growl. Tonight was a disaster. A huge fucking disaster, and he’s on his way to call Betty up and tell her just what she could fuck herself with. 

He stomps past the doors.  _321\. 322_. He tightens his fists, gets closer to the elevator.  _324\. 325._

He pauses as he passes an open door. Not wishing to be rude, he stops just beyond it, and thinks he hears the soft sound of crying.  _A woman crying!_

He frowns, then sighs, throws a little tantrum, tugs at his hair in frustration, then puts his hat back on calmly. He couldn’t just  _leave_ , when there was someone who obviously needed comforting! 

 _Ugh. Of course she was crying tonight._  He couldn’t get a bloody break. 

You sit on the edge of the large double bed, starting to cry. Tonight. He had to do this tonight?! Your boyfriend had left you tonight, in the middle of a romantic evening in a hotel room that YOU paid for. On NEW YEARS. You hear a sharp series of knocks on the frame. 

“Hello?" 

You turn, and see a thin, blonde young man in a bellhop suit. You sniffle. "Hi. Did he send you up to collect his bags? If he did, you can tell him I tossed them off the terrace and into the pool." 

"Eh, nobody sent me, ma'am. Are you… quite alright?” he asks nervously. “You see… I heard you crying, and thought you might be in need of something…?" 

"Yeah,” you wipe your eyes, “An asshole of the year award, that I can give to my ex-boyfriend." 

"I’m afraid I already gave that award to the gentleman above you in 404,” the bellhop smiles primly. Despite yourself, you laugh at that. “What’s your name?” he asks. 

“(y/n)." 

"What a pretty name.” He clears his throat, gesturing to the end of the bed where you’re sitting. “May I?" 

You nod sadly, and move over enough for Ted to sit next to you. He sits down, and you both sit there in silence. Ted looks all around the room, pattering his fingers on his knee. 

"So. Your boyfriend,” he says, and takes off his bellhop cap in preparation to listen. 

“He’s a jerk,” you mope, “A dirty motherfucking asshole. He left me tonight. Instead of kissing me when the clock hit 12, he told me he had to go." 

"And not come back?" 

"Exactly.” You curl your legs up into your chest. “What’s your name?" 

He flashes his badge. "Ted." 

"Ted." 

"Yep." 

"You don’t look all too happy either, Ted." 

"This isn’t about me, it’s about you and your dirty motherfucking asshole boyfriend!" 

"Ex boyfriend." 

"Apologies. Right." 

You sigh. "I don’t wanna talk about him. I don’t wanna think about him. Besides, you look like you’re about to burst. You got somewhere to be?" 

"I did,” he mutters, “Home. After all this shitty night and everyone in it has done to me." 

Your eyes widen. "What happened?" 

He exhales angrily. "Well first, I was basically attacked by a coven of witches. Then, disoriented and thinking I was off my rocker, I get kidnapped by a married couple who nearly shoot me and tell me to drop my pants for them. Third, I’ve got two children from HELL buzzing me every three minutes asking the wildest things of me, starting fires and drawing on the walls like monkeys! Fourth, I just got out of the penthouse, where I cut some crazy fuck’s pinky off for 1000 dollars! And sure, I’ve got a grand in my pocket, but that doesn’t quite make up for listening to that bloody Hollywood BLOWHARD yak my ear off for half an hour about champagne!” He takes in a deep breath, and crosses his arms. You shake your head slowly at all of that. 

“Shit. People in this hotel are nuts." 

"You’re. Telling. Me." 

"So… what did you do?" 

"I shut up and dealt with my problems like a big boy, as I always fucking do. Well, I’m done shutting up. I fucking hate everything and everyone tonight! Except you. Maybe.” You lean against his shoulder, and after he jolts initially in surprise, he lets you, bringing a cautious hand around to pat you. “There, there." 

"Ted?" 

"Yes, (y/n)?" 

"Why does every person with a penis act like such a dickhead?" 

He swallows, looking down at his lap. "I don’t I know if I’m qualified to answer that.” You start to cry again, and he gives up, pulling you into a hug. You sob into his shoulder, and he comforts you, rubbing his hand up and down your back. “There… it’s alright. He was a no good, lowlife cunt rocket, dear. Have a good cry, but don’t carry on– he’s not worth the tears." 

You sniffle, wiping your eyes as you start to cry again. "Why can’t more men be like you, Ted?" 

He huffs, looking away. He stares for a second. "I don’t think that would be a good thing if they were. I’m a screw up. I can’t even handle a few rooms getting out of hand in a hotel for the night.” Just then, he bursts into tears as well, crying in your arms. 

You look down at him. “Ted… oh, Ted…" 

” _One_ night, that was my only job. And I couldn’t even handle that! I was going to quit!“ 

"Hey, hey… now how many other guys would just walk out at the beginning of all that? After the first little problem!” He shifts a little, still looking down. “All of your problems–  _plural_ – probably wouldn’t have gotten taken care of with the same efficiency you had. Right?!" 

He smiles, just a little bit. "Well, I… I guess not.”

“This whole building would be on fire if it weren’t for you!" 

"Eh no, I started the fire." 

"I thought the kid started the fire." 

"I let him the start the fire.”

“Yeah, but you put it out!" Ted considers this, nodding a bit and wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "See Ted…” you put an arm around him, “You’re not a screw up. You fix problems, and never ask for anything in return. You’re… kinda a hero." 

His smile twitches back, as he straightens. "A… hero, you say?" 

You grin. "Yeah." 

"You think I’m a hero?” He puffs out his chest, and you giggle. 

“I think you’re mine. Tonight at least.” With that, you lean over tentatively, and kiss him softly. He blushes as his eyes widen, but he soon relaxes into it, eyes closing as he cups your face and takes control. After a minute, you pull away. “Wow… you’re also the best kisser I’ve ever fucking had." 

"I am?” He goes to try kissing the back of his hand, but you tug him in again. “How good are you at other things?" He chuckles, moving his hands down, but once he reaches your bra strap, he stops. His eyes meet yours, big and pouty and waiting for him.

"What’s wrong?” you ask. 

“I…” he sighs in frustration, cursing himself. “I can’t believe I’m saying this– bloody hell, alright. I’m the nice guy everyone takes advantage of. Do this, Teddy, do that! And I do it, because I’m just that kind of guy. Now, I…” He struggles for confidence. “I won’t be someone’s rebound, ma'am.”  He doesn’t have to say how many times it’s happened to him before for you to understand, so you scoot back on the bed. 

“Okay, Ted." 

He clears this throat. "Okay, (y/n).” He sits there for a second, nods, apologizes mentally to his dick, then goes to get up, before you tug him back down. 

“Where do you think you’re going?" 

"Back to work,” he replies sullenly. 

“I do believe you’re in charge of soom service, aren’t you Ted?" 

He blinks. "Yes." 

"So… go get us some room service. There’s an old horror classics marathon on TV that I just can’t stomach watching alone.” You raise your eyebrows at him, and that big, silly grin appears before he tips his hat, and dashes off. 

Maybe, just because of this bellhop, this New Years would turn out okay.


	6. Room 326: Ted Finds A Little More Than Love (Ted the Bellhop x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two to my Ted the Bellhop fluff fic! Maybe Teddy isn’t such a pure boi…. 
> 
> Jk he is.

It took Ted no more than 10 minutes to return with the room service. By now, you had dried your tears, and were snuggled up on the bed with the TV on low. He comes in, panting and wiping his forehead as if he had just run up the entire four floors in sixty seconds, and braces himself on the door frame. 

“Madam, the midnight snack is served.” 

You grin, and move over to your side of the large hotel bed. He smiles too, getting on beside you and taking the lid off the platter. You turn up the TV on an old monster movie called “The Bride Of Frankenstein”, and huddle into Teddy. He looks down at you, back up at the TV, and does this a couple more times before swallowing. 

He said he wouldn’t be a rebound. But was rebound cuddling even a thing when it came to break ups? Was cuddling all Teddy even wanted to  _do_  after all?? 

His eyes shoot down your body, still dressed in the party dress intended for the festivities of the night. It was tight, and it hugged your every curve. Your bra is exposed slightly as you shift on the bed into him, and your soft sigh there was probably a tame one, but it  _could_ be construed as sexual, and god, Teddy didn’t know what he wanted anymore. He wished you would stop shifting against his cock so much… he was beginning to sweat. 

“What’s wrong?” you murmur, snuggling against his blue uniform. 

“With me? Nothing. Nothing’s wrong!” He giggles nervously, and you look up at him.

“Teddy.”

He pulls at his collar, trying not to look at your breasts, oh god he just looked,  _don’t get a boner Ted, don’t get a–_

“Either you think Frankenstein’s reanimated wife is a babe…” you begin, wiggling against him to turn on your stomach, “Or you’re hard for me.”

Ted cringes. “It’s… eh… it’s a condition! Yes, haha!”

You quirk an eyebrow. “What’s it called, I wanna get fucked syndrome?” Ted lets out a high pitched squeal. “Do you, Teddy? Do you want to get fucked?” His eyes widen and widen until you put a hand on his chest. “Look. If you mean what you said about the whole rebound thing, I get it. I won’t push.”

You turn back around, and Teddy’s left stammering silently and wishing he could just ravish you right here, right now. “I, uh…” he murmurs.

“Teddy look,” you gasp at the screen, “Oh, I can’t watch, I’m too scared…” You clutch his shirt, rolling your hips closer to him, and his eyes flutter back as he feels your breasts rub against his arm. You gasp at the screen again, your hand grabbing at his crotch. You play it off as an accident.

“I’m… um,” he tries to say, feeling his cock twitch in your grasp. You squeeze harder, and his heart skips a beat as you grip loosens and tightens. He’s gonna cum, he’s gonna cum…

“Ted, listen–”

“No you listen, (y/n)!” he cuts in, swatting your hand away before it’s too late. “I have never wanted to  _fuck_  a woman so bad. Good FUCKING God! I want to have you every which way on every possible surface of this BLOODY hotel!”

You suppress a moan. “Will the bed do first?” He gives a salacious chuckle, and wraps you in his arms, flipping you so that you’re beneath him. You hum. “Don’t you want me from behind?”

“You’re too pretty for that.” He bunches up your dress, and lifts it over your head. Then he comes to your bra, which he tries… and fails.

“Let me,” you giggle.

“No no. I’m proficient enough,” he insists, and spends two solid minutes getting his fingers tangled in the straps. You shriek as he accidentally pinches your back, and you glare at him. He glares at the bra, opens the dresser next to you, and pulls out some scissors, slicing through the offending undergarment. You frown at your ruined bra, but Ted kisses you hard to take your mind off of it. Then he nearly faints as he stares at your breasts, bare to him. “Good lord, I’m in over my bloody fucking head.”

“No,” you correct, looping your arm around his neck, “You can handle all of me, baby. I know you can.”

He groans, and begins to massage your breasts as you unbuckle him, sliding his pants down. He moves down to slip two fingers into you, nearly sobs when he feels how wet you are for him. You roll your hips down, urging him to start fingering you, and he does, curving them and stroking your walls perfectly. His thumb goes to rub your clit as well, and soon, you’re arching off the bed.

“Teddy… do you have… condoms?” you gasp, moaning loudly.

“Aha,” he grins, reaching into a back pocket and producing one. “A good bellhop always comes prepared.”

He rolls one onto himself, and parts your legs just enough. He then licks his fingers clean, moaning, and with one slow push, he buries himself to the hilt.

“Oh god,” you breathe.

“Is that alright?” he asks.

“Amaaazing,” you cry, your pussy squeezing him. He draws out, then slams back in, starting up a brutal pace. He then leans down to suck a mark on your neck, biting a little as well as the bed begins to quake. You roll the both of you over, getting on top and straddling Ted’s big cock. “For a shy little guy…” you bite your lip, “You sure fuck like an animal!”

He gives a playful growl, and spanks your ass as you slam down onto him, flipping your hair back with a moan.

“I’m so close,” he chokes, hands flying to your hips, rubbing up and down your thighs, “Fuck, I need you… darling, darling, darling (y/n)…”

“Fuck me, make me come, Ted,” you cry.

“Yes! Yes! Ohhh…”

His hips stutter, and his face twists up in the most adorable expression as he finally releases. You feel his cock slide even deeper, and your g spot is hammered, sending you into waves of a mind blowing orgasm.

You roll off of him, snuggling back into his arm. His hair is sticking up every which way, and his green eyes are blown wide, dazed and amazed. On the TV, Frankenstein and his Bride are kissing, so you tilt Ted’s head down so he’s looking at you. He shakes out of his trance.

“Pull your pants up,” you whisper playfully, “It’s just hanging out.”

He blinks, quickly reaching down, but you giggle, grabbing his hand. “I’m joking, leave it. The easier the access, the more likely I am to blow you later.”

He lets put a squeak, and you laugh as you regard how utterly disheveled he looks, eyes still wide. You grin, reaching down into his bellhop uniform’s breast pocket to pull out a cigarette sticking out. You put it between his open lips, and strike a match to it. Only then does he begin to regain coherency. He runs a hand through his messy hair, laughs in disbelief, and shakes his head. “Can you believe the two of us poor sobs were crying on each other not one hour ago?”

“Our New Years sure got better,” you snort. You then side-eye him. “Is your real name Ted? Or is that just your bellhop name?”

“Real name’s Theodore.” He drags thoughtfully on the smoke. “Abhorrent name.”

“I think it’s cute.”

“No, ‘Teddy’ is cute.”

“Fine, you’re right. Theodore is sexy _. Sophisticated_.”

He grimaces. “Might I request that you not call me that? The experience I’ve had tonight with someone calling me that is one I would sure love to dispell from my memory.”

You smirk. “Okay, Teddy.”

He grins. “Okay, (y/n).”

“You know Teddy, you’re not my rebound.”

“…Yeh, I know, (y/n).”

He then drapes the comforter over you both, and kisses you.


	7. Distraction (Tim Roth x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To distract Tim from some thoughts during a flight, you suggest the best possible way to keep him preoccupied.

Tim’s leg bounces next you, and the back of his head hits the seat. You look over from watching The Meg on the little seat screen, and pull out an earphone.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing. I can handle it.”

You frown. “Seriously, tell me.”

He waves his hand, taking a sip of ice water. “Babe, no point in me bothering you with it, ’s nothing you can do.”

“Try me.”

He rolls his eyes, and turns to you, eyes widening in frustration. “Really wanna cigarette. It’s bad this time.”

You’re used to this. Tim’s tried to quit four times since he’s been with you, even trying out those e-cigarette things, but it ultimately ends up like this. Usually a bad craving would hit, and he wouldn’t be able to resist– for better or for worse this time, the craving hit mid-flight.

“Just focus on the flight. Watch a movie!”

“Don’t want to.”

“Read a book?”

“Nah, just finished one.”

“Read another.”

He rolls his head over to give you a look, and you kiss his nose. He manages a small smile, and you look down to see how his leg is bouncing. You sigh, taking your other earbud out, leaning over him, resting your chin on his chest and smirking up at him. He looks down at you, welcoming you into his arms in confusion.

“What?”

“I’ve got an idea that could take your mind off it,” you tease, and he huffs.

“You’re not thinking of it.”

You grin, and he snickers. “Jesus, you little devil. That’s one method of distraction. Fine, go on then, you go first.”

You get up. “Meet me in five minutes.”

After five minutes, Tim shakes his head, laughs, and rises from his seat, heading down the hall. He appreciates all you do for him when he needs you– even if it is risky shit like this. He stuffs gis hands in his pockets, tying to look as casual as possible. He checks… the seatbelt sign is still off thankfully, so you’re not trapped in there. You had slid the little occupied sign over on the door so that he could knock on the right one when he came over. He walks down the aisle, and holds onto the wall as he raps lightly on the “occupied” door.

“That one’s in use,” a stewardess behind him says, and Tim turns, hiding his pained expression.

“Ah, yeah. So it is.”

He then clenches his jaw, and takes the bathroom beside yours, locking it and sitting down on the toilet seat. He reaches down to feel himself through his jeans, where he’s filling out. Just the thought of taking you in an airplane, where anyone could find you out, was enough to get him hard– he has a thing for fucking you in dangerous places, and you know it.

Tim groans softly, using the heel of his palm against his cock. Just then, he hears a moan coming from the washroom next to his, and his head falls back to hit the wall.

Fuck… His hand wraps around his bulge, shaking it slightly and squeezing. Fuck, he needs you. He needs you so bad, he’s going nuts.

“(y/n),” he whispers as he touches himself. The stewardess should be gone by now, right?

Hard on straining in his pants, Tim gets up, and opens the door, looking out. The stewardesses are both preoccupied with taking drink orders, so he hurries over to your compartment, knocking twice.

“T-Tim?” you breathe, and Tim exhales, trying to contain himself.

“It’s me, it’s me.”

The lock undoes, and he fits himself in, locking it and staring you down.

“Fuck, I’m so hard.”

“You are,” you say, and drop to your knees, unzipping him.

“Shit,” he whispers, hand finding your head, and he starts to guide you as you go to work on his cock, kitten licking the tip and teasing the vein on the side. Suddenly, the plane hits an air pocket, and you’re sent forward, deep throating him. Tim chokes, moaning as quietly as he can, and you use this position to your advantage, sucking him harder.

“Bloody brilliant… mm,  _darling_ , fuck…” Tim swears, thrusting his hips forward because he knows you can take it. His blonde hair falls forward as he watches you. “You like that, eh? You just love sucking my big cock, don’t you, filthy little slut?”

“Timmm,” you moan around him, and he strokes your cheek, pulling out of your mouth breathless.

“Darling, oh god, (y/n),” he says, “Let me fuck you. Let daddy fuck you, gotta fuck that pussy good, yea?” You nod, and Tim lifts you up, parting your legs and burying his hard cock in your dripping pussy, starting to fuck you against the wall.

“Yeah… oh, look at this…” he grunts, lips trailing your neck as he reaches down to play with your clit, just how he knows you like. Your own lips fall open as you feel your orgasm fast approach.

“Tim, babe,” you whine, and he kisses you, holding your lips to his as you both make out, lips and teeth clashing as Tim’s hips never stop, pushing you, pushing, so close–

A knock on the door. “Excuse me?”

“ _Fuck off, not now,”_  Tim mutters, hair sticking to his face. He keeps fucking you deep, rough and fast as you hold onto him for dear life.

“Ju-uuust a min- oh! Minute,” you try to maintain a steady voice.

“I’ve been waiting out here for 15 minutes!” An elderly lady says. The plane hits another bump, and Tim’s cock pushes deeper inside of you, thrusting hard as you moan.

“Ohhhgodohgod!”

“Is everything alright in there?”

Shit.

“It’s a bloody stewardess,” Tim mumbles, groaning into your ear. He’s close, he’s so so close. His stubble tickles your neck.

“Fine!” you call, gasping, “Just lost my balance a b-bit!”

“That can happen. Be careful!”

“Thanks, now kindly let us fuck in peace,” Tim growls in whisper, and you giggle. He holds you, gasping. “I’m coming… darling, I’m coming–”

“Tim,” you moan, clenching hard around his cock, “Yeah…  _yeah_ , come in me, baby…”

Tim bites his bottom lip, salacious half lidded eyes raking your body with that sexed up look, and he comes hard, grunting your name as he blows his load. He’s breathing heavily as your toes curl behind his back, and you come too, gasping his name as quietly as you can.

As you both catch your breath, he puts his head down against your chest between your breasts and starts giggling. You giggle too, and to avoid drawing even more attention, you kiss each other to quiet down. Tim gives your chin a little stroke, and lets you down, zipping back up. You tousle your hair a little, and he opens the door, peeking out…

Right at two unimpressed stewardesses and an angry old woman.

“It’s about time,” she snaps, and Tim grimaces.

“Yeeeah, about that…”

“Is the coast clear?” You drop out of the washroom with a fake finger gun, pretending to be a secret agent, and Tim lets out a tiny, high pitched nervous-laugh.

After apologizing a billion times and slinking back to your seats blushing, Tim rubs a hand over his face.

“God, what have we just dooone?”

“Fucked on an airplane,” you shrug, “Joined the mile high club.”

“I’ve gotta say it felt better in the air,” he cocks his head, considering.

“So. Feeling better about your cravings?” you ask, threading your fingers together.

“I don’t know, darling,” he sighs, cupping your face, “Gonna be a sob and say I think I’m addicted to you.”


	8. Coming Home (Tim Roth x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come home after a long day, one thing on your mind– your sexy older boyfriend, waiting on the couch.

You hurry up the stairs, and open the door with your key, letting out a long sigh as you toss the keys on the counter. It’s been a day, but you’re glad to be home and in for the night, forgetting your boss, clients, and every little thing that distracted you from your one goal today.

“Hey, cutie.”

You turn, and see your older boyfriend Tim reclined on the couch.

“Hey,” you smirk, discarding your jacket. He’s wearing his ratty jeans, black T-shirt, and he’s leaning against the arm of the couch lazily, watching something mindless on TV.

“Do you know how good you look right now?” you lick your lips, sauntering his way. He turns the TV off, and looks your direction. His eyes are half lidded, but there’s something restless in them.

“Funny. I was about to say the same.”

You walk over, and stand in front of him. You then wiggle your hips a little, and take your shirt off, reaching back slowly to take the bra off too. You immediately have his full attention.

“And what did I do to deserve this?” he asks, eyes shamelessly ogling your breasts.

“You left me this morning,” you pout, “You had a wet dream about me, woke up hard, and didn’t even fuck me. So this is more of a personal wish fulfillment, rather than a reward.”

“I was late for work,” he protests softly, watching you rotate your hips in an inticing way, surveying you as if he wanted to fucking attack you.

“But you probably got to jerk off in the shower,” you continue to sigh, running a hand through your tousled locks. Tim suppresses a groan.

“I didn’t. It was a cold shower, I didn’t even have time to finish myself, I’ve been miserable all day.”

“So we’re both in the same boat then, huh?” you smirk deviously, crawling forward, “Both need to fuck it out?”

“You bet that pretty little arse I want to fuck it out,” Tim whispers, still staring, “But why do I have the nagging feeling you’re not gonna let me just yet?”

You hum, and reach forward, putting your hands on his thighs and squeezing the denim. He watches you as you crawl up to the couch, and bring your lips down, nudging with your nose and finally sucking around his cock, through the fabric. His legs fall open, his head rolling back.

“Fuck, love,” he shakes his head, “That’s…” You suck in earnest, feeling him fill out his jeans, and soon, there’s a sizeable bulge tenting his crotch.

“You have no idea how much I wanna taste your cum right now,” you mumble, and Tim’s lips part, “But I have something else in mind.” You get up, and sit down on his lap, looping your arms behind his neck. Tim looks up at you, into your eyes, as you straddle him, and slowly start dragging your panties against his erection, getting him harder.

“Oh,” he whispers, fingers digging into the flesh of your hips, and you continue dragging yourself against him, moaning every time you get that friction against your clit.

“I think I’m getting your jeans wet,” you giggle in his ear.

“I think I don’t give a fuck,” he growls back, rolling his hips up in a dirty grind in time with your humping. Your foreheads connect as your hot breath mingles, and your lips barely graze against one another before you finally seal yours against his in a sloppy, hot mess, all tongue and no patience. Just as you’re getting close to a shattering orgasm, Tim grabs your hips still, getting up and slinging you over the side of the couch. He then rolls your ass around in his hands, moaning your name as he admires you. He trails a finger down the wet middle of your panties, lightly stroking your pussy, and it contracts, making you shiver.

“You want this?” he humps his clothed erection against your panties, “That it? Eh? You want my cock, love, just like this, nice and dirty?”

“Fuck, Tim please!” you moan, breasts dragging against the couch. He keeps humping you until the pace picks up, his bulge dragging perfectly against your pussy and making you bite your fist.

“Don’t hold back,” he hisses, “I wanna hear you scream for me.”

“Fuck, oh god!” you shriek, beyond caring if the neighbors can hear how slutty you’re acting, “Tim, daddy, I want your big cock!”

He continues humping you, and you flip around, sitting on the edge of the couch arm and wrapping one leg behind him. He picks it up, glaring into your eyes with the focused intensity of a man who intends to fuck you until you’re rendered immobile. You two dry hump for a few seconds more, before your orgasm hits you, letting out a high pitched, slutty moan of Tim’s name. He lets out a sigh of awe, watching how beautiful you look coming, and you feel a wet spot suddenly form in the crotch of his jeans. You smirk up at him as he grunts and convulses, coming in his pants, and you reach down, unzipping him and taking his wet, softening cock out into your hand.

“Nuh uh,” you nip his ear, starting to stroke your boyfriend again, “We’re not finished yet.”

“I can see that,” he groans, “Oh, fuck…” He bites his lip. “That thing you do with your hand… drives me up the walls.” You continue, stroke, tug, twist, stroke. You then get down on your knees, and using your fist to hold it upright, you take his half hard cock into your mouth, the tip of your tongue playing with his slit.

“Mmmm,” you moan around him, and Tim seems to have lost the ability to articulate a sentence at this point. You feel him throb against your tongue, hot and heavy, and his breath comes punched out, fast.

“I’m… gonna… come…” he pants, hips beginning to piston forward. You give one last lick to the vein, and pull off his dick, standing up again and resuming your previous position.

“Then you’d better fuck me.”

He wastes no time, glowering as he grabs you by the back of the neck and slams you down into the couch, kicking your legs apart and finally, finally to the utter relief of the two of you, burying his cock inside you. You both groan, waiting a couple of seconds just to enjoy the pleasure of him stretching your wet little hole, and then he begins to move, fast slapping the only sound in your living room. His balls smack your ass as he lifts one leg up on the couch cushion for leverage, and your cries of “yes! Yes, Tim!” get even louder as his cock hits new spots inside of you you’d never discovered yourself.

“Fuck, look at you,” he grunts, “Getting fucked like a little whore, like you deserve.” His dirty, growling accent turns you on to new heights.

“I’m your perfect whore,” you moan, “Love getting fucked by you, Tim, please, harder, ah!”

He turns you around again, and pulls out a little, giving shallow thrusts as he grasps your face and drags you in for another deep, sloppy kiss. Your tongues battle in the middle, but you let Tim win of course, and you two make out rough as he gives a good thrust, sending the two of you toppling backward onto the couch and laughing.

“Fuck, I’ve broken my back,” he laughs through the kiss.

“Worry about it tomorrow. When my pussy is so wrecked neither of us will be able to get up.”

“Uff,” he gasps, and you kiss some more, your mouth opening as your pussy clenches, your second orgasm beginning to tingle. Tim’s relentless pounding causes your breasts to bounce like a jackhammer, sending you right over the edge, and you scream his name as he practically fucks the couch cushion out from under you, thrusting twice, three times, before gasping against your lips. You feel the warm spending fill you up, and grin, wrapping your legs around his back and trapping him over top of you.

“I swear, one of these days my body’s just gonna go nope, sorry! This bloke’s out of his fucking mind, and just give out on me,” Tim mumbles, and you wrap your arms around his middle, to make doubly sure he can’t leave.

“But just think… at least you will have gotten a spectacular shag out of it.”

He laughs, kissing you. “I fucking love you.”

You rotate your hips once more with him still inside you, and spank his ass with your foot. “I love you more.”

Tim attacks your neck with more kisses, and you squeal, grabbing onto his hair. The neighbor behind the wall beside you gives a good loud pound.

“ _Really?! Again?!”_

Tim resurfaces, irritation and determination on his face– bad combo for him. His brows furrow, and he shouts:

“Hey fuck off mate, my girlfriend and I are having a go!”

_“More like three!”_

“More like, more than you’ll ever get, wanking to your computer screen all night!” Tim shouts back. You giggle, tugging him down and whispering for him to stop. Your laugh is infectious, and his annoyance cracks into amusement.

“Bloody tosser next door, he makes more noise than we do…”

“Tim, ohmygod!”

You both laugh, and he stays trapped between your legs, going back to slowly making out and making up for time lost that morning.


	9. For Those Who Made It (Tim Roth x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tim go to Disney World for your anniversary. He gives you a terrible sex toy to bring, which of course, you fully intend to use.

Disney World was supposed to be a fun, happy place, to say hi to Mickey Mouse, pick up some hitchhiking ghosts, and generally indulge in child-like innocence. Of course, Tim chooses a fitting gift for your two year anniversary based on the upcoming couples trip you're about to embark on. 

"Remote control vibrating panties?" you deadpan, looking up from the package. He raises both eyebrows with a cheeky grin, and you huff. 

"Don't give me that cute little smile, where do you expect me to wear this?!" 

"Where else?" your husband continues to smirk, and taps the calendar's 8th day mark. You duck your head, and can't help but giggle into your arm. Of fucking course he would do this. 

"I am not wearing vibrating panties in Disney World, Simon." 

He pops his head back around the corner of the kitchen, tossing a macaroon in his mouth. "Ooh, fuck. You've used my middle name, I must be in for it." 

"Come here you idiot," you roll your eyes, and he stuffs another cookie in his mouth before warily tip toeing over to you. You wait for him to sit down, then loop your arms around him, getting in his lap. His brow furrows, looking down your body and placing his hands on your hips, and you rest your forehead against his. 

"You want me to wear them so you can turn me on whenever you want, hm?" 

He smirks. "Mhmm." 

"You wanna see me squirm, look at you with those eyes that just beg you to take me back to the hotel room and fuck the living shit out of me." 

He starts to get hard under you, you can feel it, and you shift against his bulge. 

"That what you want, baby? You want to fuck me? You wanna know I'm so wet, just fucking dripping thinking of you, cause you keep turning the dial up, and up, and up, until I just can't take it anymore, I have to have you?" 

He can't do anything but nod, and you stroke the beginnings of stubble on his chin. 

"Well you're out of luck, because I refuse to wear them. If anyone got a picture of what we're doing, the headlines would be something along the lines of "Closet exhibitionists: What REALLY goes on in the Roth family!" 

"Or if we're real lucky, we'll get a spot in "Defiling Disney: Twenty celebs who just couldn't wait," he wiggles those damn eyebrows. You get up, leaving him wanting, and saunter toward the bedroom. He stands up. 

"If you wear them, I'll personally talk to Town Hall and get us a tour of the top room in Cinderella's castle." 

You gasp softly, and stop in your tracks. You had always dreamed of touring that little room, ever since you were a kid... you'd forgotten what perks come with being married to an actor. You swing back around. 

"You're devious." 

"I'm sweet as every one of those mickey rice krispies you're gonna devour." 

You bury your face in his shoulder, laughing. "Yes. Fine. You have a deal." 

He winks. "Like you're not going to enjoy every minute of it." 

You roll your eyes again... you know you will, but you're a little nervous. Tim has a deadly mischievous side. 

 

\----

 

Tim holds your hand as the two of you make your way slowly down Main Street, USA, not a care in the world. It's your first day, and it's been amazing so far. You two had dropped into the first shop you saw to grab ears, and you had selected a cute blue polka dot headband with a daisy, while Tim chose an outrageous Donald duck ear hat. He always liked Donald Duck best, he said. 

The sun beats down on you two, threatening to melt your second Mickey ice cream pop of the day. Tim catches a bit of chocolate on his thumb, and licks it up. You admire his tattooed biceps, and look up to wear he's wearing a Mickey hat and sunglasses, to not be recognized. 

"You look hot." 

"I feel hot," he wipes his face. "Bloody 86 degrees today." 

You offer him some of your ice cream, and he leans over, taking a bite. You two keep walking. 

"So, enough of me complaining. You look adorable, I look adorable, we're set in that department. Where to first?" he asks. You take another lick of your ice cream, and he watches your tongue swipe over the white cream intently, licking his own lips. 

"I think we should do something wet." 

"Funny you should mention wet," Tim comments, and turns up the dial he's got in his pocket. Surprised, you let out something between a yelp and a moan, scaring a boy standing next to you. You recover, and swat your husband. 

"You're a shit." 

"Did I hear you say Splash Mountain?" As you two begin walking over toward Frontierland, you readjust yourself inconspicuously. You were well on your way to an orgasm by noon, you could tell. 

You successfully make it to evening without coming in your panties, but it's been tough. During Pirates, Tim thought it would be a loud enough scene while drifting through the sea battle to turn the dial up, leaving it for thirty seconds straight. You had clutched onto his knee, but he had kept your hand away from his crotch. So unfair. 

Now around 7 PM, the park was getting dark, and you'd decided to head over to Hollywood Studios and do one of your favorite rides-- the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror. 

"Scared, love?" Tim asks you, holding you from behind, and you shake your head, holding his hands. 

"I love this one. Heights are the best." 

"You're right. I'm probably the terrified one," he whispers, "Guess I'll just have to... distract myself." You're brought into the small library, where the lights go out and a TV flashes on, and Rod Serling begins to address you. 

"Hollywood, 1939. Amidst the glitz and the glitter of a bustling young movie town, the Hollywood Tower Hotel was a star in its own right." 

You and Tim hold each other in a familiar embrace, rocking gently with him placing soft kisses every so often to your temple as you watch the pre-show twilight zone "episode", one which you'd probably memorized by now. You're then ushered into a spooky queue, then an elevator. You and Tim sit in the back, and he winks at you before everything goes dark. Oh god. What's he planning? 

The ride's screen opens up, and Rod's back, telling you all you're about to take a ride up to the twilight zone. 

"You feeling good?" Tim whispers in your ear, and you bite your lip, feeling the panties begin to vibrate. You nod, whispering back: 

"Yes, daddy. My pussy feels good." He turns it up, and you bite down on your fist. The elevator car starts drifting forward through the "stars" and you lean into Tim. 

"Please. Please, let me come." 

"Not yet. Not yet, darling." 

The ride locks into tracks, and you're pulled up to the top of the hotel, where it breaks. The panties are still vibrating, and you bite back another moan. Just then, the ride drops, and the vibrations grind perfectly against your clit. You squeeze his hand.

"Please, daddy, I need it." 

"How bad?" 

"So fucking bad." 

As the elevator goes up one more time, he hisses in your ear: 

"Come on and come for me, you little whore." 

"Oh god," you nearly shout as your climax hits you, and it's not out of place as the ride plummets to the basement. During the descent, you experience the weirdest mix of euphoria and free-fall, and when you're at the bottom, your body doesn't know what to feel. 

Tim helps you off the ride, knees shaking, and at a concerned cast member, he just shakes his head. 

"Her first time." 

You feign a nod. "I'm terrified of heights!" 

When you two get all the way outside and in front of it, you grab Tim, swinging your husband into a hug so you can laugh into his chest. 

"Oh. My. God!" 

"And Mr. Serling was right, now it's time for me to die," Tim laughs, and you shake your head. 

"No, that felt so good." 

"What happened to Defiling Disney?" 

"Fuck it. That was the craziest orgasm of my life." He bows, and takes your hand again, swinging it as Minnie walks by and makes a heart at you two. 

"So we can do the same on It's A Small World?" 

"You'd need to give me four orgasms and nipple clamps to keep me awake during that ride," you deadpan, and Tim bursts out laughing as you get another idea. "I've heard the Cinderella room has a bed," you tease, "Wanna rent it out?" Tim grazes his lips against yours, slapping your ass and hoping Minnie didn't see that behind you. 

"I didn't become a movie star for nothing, love." 


	10. Dive (Stretch [Gridlock'd] x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re looking for a good time at a bar, and find Stretch, hanging out.

The guy’s sitting at the bar, one foot tucked underneath him like a fidgety child. He’s rolling a pretzel between two fingers, staring at it so intently that he seemed to wish it was something else.

Sauntering down the sidewalk in a white shirt that exposes your midriff and a skirt far too short to be anything but inticing, you enter the seedy dive bar, and immediately appreciate the smooth vibe. People give you appreciative looks, but you’re on your way to a drink.

You scan the room, and look for a potential partner… you want to get laid tonight, and you’re not beating around the bush. There’s a strikingly sexy guy hanging out just to your right, minding his own business without tossing you a second glance. You always liked guys who didn’t climb all over you from the get go… they’re good fun.

You approach, and he gives a haphazard glance your way, before fully appreciating you. “What’s your name, beautiful?”

“It’s not beautiful,” you reply.

“That’s alright, I’m sure it’s got a great personality.”

A laugh bubbles in your throat, and the guy looks up at you again, grinning and actually letting out a small chuckle of surprise himself that you found that funny.

“Hey, you’re lucky I got the brain to use that witty shit on ya tonight. Caught me this morning, I wouldn'ta been able to string two sentences together, let alone chat up a hot fuckin chick. Would'a been sitting here like a god damn potato.”

“Why’s that?” you indulge him, and he makes a pot smoking gesture. You nod knowingly, and lean against the bar.

“Well, I’m glad I caught you sober.”

He tilts his head, tipping back another shot. “Close, but not exactly, baby.” He then takes a cup of clear liquid and drinks from it… water? Maybe he was actually trying not to get piss drunk (for once, it looked like).

You narrow your eyes curiously. He’s intriguing, and you’re not quite ready to move on. “What’s your name?”

“What about… Alex?”

“Stretch,” he shakes your hand with an adorably dorky gesture, legs still crossed on the bar stool, and you nod slowly. He goes on. “Alexander Rawland, but you can call me Stretch.”

“Why ‘Stretch’?”

“Cause I stretch girls’ pussies when I fuck them,” he retorts confidently, and you smirk at that rehearsed answer.

“Stretch,” he says firmly, “My abusive stepmother used to call me Alex.”

“Where is she now?” you ask.

“Dead. My best friend shot her,” Stretch smiles, and raises a glass, tipping back another shot. You drink to that too, and he wipes his mouth, spinning his stool.

“What’s your name, then?”

“(y/n) (y/l/n).”

“Yeah? That is so a beautiful name, what are you talking about?” he jokes, and lights a cigarette with an experienced flick of a purple zippo. “How bout I buy you a drink, (y/n)?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, let me get you something, baby.”

You accept, and he orders you a beer, which you thank him for.

“You’re cute,” you say slowly.

“You think I’m cute?”

“Uh huh.”

“Just cute?”

“Hot.”

“Keep goin’.”

“Really fucking hot.”

“Yeah?” He’s not stopping you there– grinning salaciously, he tips another shot back.

“Mhmm.”

“Would you like it if I fucked you?”

“I’d love it,” you grin, licking your lips, and he holds up a finger, downing one more shot. “For the road.” He drops his cigarette into the water glass, grabs your wrist, and drags you through the crowd. “I got a special place for us, baby.”

He takes you into the bathroom, to the far stall. The walls look dirty enough not to touch, with signatures and graffiti all over the place. You don’t even wanna know what’s on these walls, but the grime of it all turns you on a little… especially when you’ve got an eager man in front of you ready to show you an amazing time.

“Christ. You really are fucking hot, honey,” he moans, and turns you around, groping your ass with a dirty growl. You groan, bending over, and your pussy clenches as you hear him undoing his belt. He jerks himself a couple of times, and leans forward.

“I’m clean, I’ll pull out before I finish, yeah?”

You nod, pushing back against him, and he shoves your skirt up, pulling your panties down while jerking himself to the sight of your wet cunt, legs spread just for him. When you’re exposed to him, he finally pushes in and lets out a sigh of relief. You squeeze around him, shifting your hips back in a slow grind to encourage him to move. He reaches forward under your top, and rolls your breasts in his hand. You arch your back, marveling at how good he really is.

“Fuck,” you groan, “Fuck me harder.”

“You want it harder?” he grunts, “Like this, little slut?” He starts pounding in fast, and wraps his hands around your neck, not squeezing.

“Can I?”

“Fuck yeah,” you all but whine, astonished at how Stretch was reading your mind. He leans in.

“Tap me if it’s too much.” You nod, and he squeezes, fucking in sharp, deep thrusts. You start to feel your climax building, and reach down to rub yourself off. Stretch looks down, and gets an idea.

“Oi, stop that. Turn around.”

Thinking you’re about to be reprimanded, you bite your lip and wait for it excitedly… but he picks you up, legs slung on either side of his head, and sits you against the seat, getting on his knees and lapping at your pussy.

“Ohhhh fucking…. fuck!” you babble, nearly choking him with your thighs, but he seems to like it, and goes harder, licking up and down your clit. Looking down, you see how fucking turned on he looks, green eyes gazing up at you like you’re a goddess on earth, and that’s enough to bring you to the edge.

“St… Stre-etch….” you give little gasps, “I’m… c-coming, I’m coming–”

He stops, pulling back with a mischievous grin. You groan, but he waits, watching you with evident lust.

“Please,” you beg, reduced to a whimpering mess for the man you just met at a dive bar. Stretch doesn’t say anything, just waits until your orgasm is dormant again… he then starts slowly licking, sucking your bud, and the pleasure builds two fold this time, driving you up the walls.

“P-please…”

He stops, he fucking stops, grinning that stupid grin, and finally drops the smile, looking positively feral as he dives between your legs, using one hand to finger you rough while licking circles around your clit, and the other hand to jerk himself off onto the floor. You hold onto his shoulders and before you can stop yourself, slam a hand against the dirty stall, holding on as he makes you come so hard you see stars. Watching you come, he increases his pace, and shoots onto the floor, groaning your name and gasping.

“Oh god… oh god…” you whisper as you come down, “Oh, Stretch… oh my god.”

He smirks, heavy breathing, and helps you up. You help him tuck up, and he pulls your skirt down. Before he opens the stall, you stare at each other, and he drags you in for an absolutely filthy kiss, all teeth and tongue. When he pulls away, he takes your arm, and leads you out.

“Where the FUCKING HELL did you learn THAT MUCH about a clitoris?!” you ask him, a little too loud for the bar, but he seems boastfully smug about it anyway.

“Learned,” he shrugs, and you giggle and hold onto his arm, still giddy from the amazing sex.

“Stretch, where you been, man?” a taller guy with a bandana asks, and holds out a hand rolled cigarette that smells like weed. Stretch takes a long drag off it, passes it back, and does a cute little limb-shaking dance, looking up to the cieling before exhaling a plume. You wave at Stretch’s friend. The guy just eyes you, and smiles. “Hey, baby.”

“This is (y/n),” Stretch mentions, staring at your breasts.

“Perv,” you mutter playfully, and he winks.

“You called?”

“Ah, I see,” his friend says. “Want me to get my ass outta the apartment for the night then? Or can I stay and watch?”

“You know I can’t get it up for an audience,” Stretch rolls his eyes, you walk off toward his apartment together. There’s no way you’re through with him tonight.


End file.
